


True Colors (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a mentally challenged young man with a very special gift.  Jensen is an executive with nothing in his life but work. They meet by  accident and discover a connection that defies explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421476) by [munibunny (b_cat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_cat/pseuds/munibunny). 



**Title:** [True Colors](http://community.livejournal.com/muni_playground/678.html)  
 **Author:** munibunny   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** R   
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. No real people were harmed in the making of this fic.   
**Summary:** Jared is a mentally challenged young man with a very special gift. Jensen is an executive with nothing in his life but work. They meet by accident and discover a connection that defies explanation.

 

 **Format:** mp3

145 MB, 2 hrs 40 min 49 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/dve3kedgbe)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?cy5mtgmiu2e)  
Download individual chapters [here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/45dqcn85t5de0/True_Colors)


End file.
